Nostalgia en el Corazón: El Poder del Amor
by LittleMonster932
Summary: Kikyou está muriendo e InuYasha decide ir con ella al infierno, a pesar de tener una relación amorosa con Kagome, no obstante, el le promete regresar a su lado, cosa que ella ve imposible… ¿De qué modo podrá cumplir InuYasha su promesa? ONESHOT InuKag ¡R


_Aclaración:_ Se efectúan los cambios de escena con '-.-.-.-.-' ONESHOT… InuKag…  
_Disclaimer_: InuYasha ni ninguno de sus peronajes me pertenecen, son obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

**Título: ****"Nostalgia en el corazón: el poder del amor"  
**

* * *

Summary: Kikyou está muriendo e InuYasha decide ir con ella al infierno, a pesar de tener una relación amorosa con Kagome; no obstante, el le promete regresar a su lado, cosa que ella ve imposible… ¿De qué modo podrá cumplir InuYasha su promesa?...

* * *

Las estrellas brillaban firmemente sobre el negro manto llamado noche. Desde hacía rato que ya habían dejado los pájaros de trinar y, de vez en cuando, se oía a uno que otro grillo cantar.

La primavera había dado inicio desde hace algunos días, y las flores en ese entonces eran preciosas; había de varias tonalidades y todas parecían inspirar felicidad, inundando con todo su esplendor a los campos verdes del Sengoku Jidai; como pensaba una chica de risueños ojos chocolates.

A su lado, una misteriosa silueta de mirada incógnita; dorada, la seguía.

La tensión en el ambiente se reflejaba totalmente, todo era un silencio sepulcral... tan, pacífico.

La muchacha, desesperada en ese instante ya, estaba decidida a romper el hielo. Últimamente encontraba a InuYasha muy extraño. Ya no había besos, ni caricias... mucho menos la tomaba de la mano, y todo ahora se le tornaba en un mar de confusiones. Le miró de reojo y observó sus facciones... sus ojos perdidos ahora en la nada y ella parecía una completa extraña a su lado. Todo le parecía tan raro, tan doliente... y aún no sabía el porqué.

- ¿A dónde vamos, InuYasha?- preguntó gentilmente a la persona a su lado, tomándole de la mano. InuYasha rápidamente reaccionó y quitó su mano de entre la suya, lo había tomado desprevenido. Ella miró el gesto sorprendida y a la vez angustiada... ese no era InuYasha. El hanyou se dio cuenta de sus acciones y quiso negar rápidamente lo que había pasado, haciéndole querer creer a Kagome que no sucedía nada, aparentemente.

Ella le miró con tristeza alejándose de su lado, el quiso tomarle nuevamente la mano, pero fue rechazado.

- Ka-Kagome... no, no es-

- Vamos InuYasha¿Por qué no me dices lo que sucede?- cortó sus palabras clavando sus oscuros ojos en los de él. Las pupilas del medio-demonio parecieron temblar. Kagome en frente suyo, con aquella actitud tan sumisa... ¿Entendería acaso lo que quería decirle? No lo sabía, pero tenía que intentarlo.

- Kagome... es que, es muy... difícil- habló en un susurro, viendo como los ojos de la pelinegra comenzaban a humedecerse. No soportaba verla llorar. Bajó su mirada. En realidad no podía hacer nada.

- ¿Qué acaso nuestra relación no es lo suficientemente buena como para que me tengas confianza, InuYasha?- preguntó preocupada. El rostro de InuYasha se alzó de pronto, pasmado.

- Kagome, no es eso...

- ¿Entonces InuYasha? Acaso es... ¿ella?

- Kagome...

_"Y de pronto mi corazón se paró...  
__Y es que no sé como un haz de luz se apagó  
__Tú sonrisa, tu mirada, todo cambió...  
__Y nada volvió a ser lo mismo... no volvió"_

InuYasha no contestó y el silencio reinó por algunos instantes. Kagome le vio desesperada y se mordió el labio inferior, inútil. La joya rosada que colgaba ahora de su pálido cuello resplandeció por algunos instantes. Desde que habían acabado con Naraku, las dudas comenzaron a disiparse. InuYasha se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía lo mismo por Kikyou... y la antigua sacerdotisa por azares del destino seguía viva aún.

Pero no entendía nada ahora.

Todo era muy confuso... ¿Por qué Kikyou tenía ahora que ver?

-Ella... se está muriendo- susurró débilmente el ojidorado.

"_Y el destino nos unió  
__Pero parece que todo acaba ahora  
__Puesto que no hay tiempo para amarnos  
__Ni un minuto, ni una hora"_

Kagome no respondió. InuYasha entonces la miró, singularmente entristecido. La muchacha ya no pudiendo retener el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, lo miró; encontrándose ambos en un cruce de miradas. Él se acercó cauteloso a su lado, con miedo a como ella pudiese reaccionar… InuYasha acercó con temor su mano al rostro femenino, y en el mismo instante, Kagome dejó escapar una dolorosa lágrima…

- Ella se… ¿Está muriendo?- esquivó la mano de InuYasha, que justo iba a limpiar el rastro de la lágrima que Kagome dejó escapar.

El hanyou habló dolorosamente:

- Sí Kagome… y yo, yo me voy a ir con ella al infierno.

"_Me destruyes¿Acaso no lo ves?  
__Me despedazan tus palabras…  
__A mí alrededor  
__Sólo veo mi alma destrozada…"_

Ella sólo bajó la mirada. Todo estaba ahora muy claro ya. Él partiría en cuánto antes al lado de Kikyou.

InuYasha quiso buscar la mirada de Kagome, pero no la encontró. El ennegrecido flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

-Mírame Kagome- suplicó con ansias.

-¿Y que hay de nuestra promesa, InuYasha¿Dónde se quedó?- replicó inquieta. Cerró con fuerza las palmas de sus manos sobre la falda verde que vestía, y decidida alzó su mirada encontrándose con la del muchacho en frente suyo- ¿Acaso piensas romperla también? InuYasha…

"_Muchas cosas prometiste,  
__Estaré a tu lado por siempre, me dijiste  
__Y yo prometí amarte, como te dije  
__Pero creíste que tu promesa se me había olvidado… lo creíste"_

- Yo no he roto ninguna promesa Kagome- negó rápidamente, intentando hacerla comprender.

-¿Por qué haces promesas de las cuales no vas a poder hacerte responsable?

- Te prometí estar siempre contigo, y no he dejado de estarlo.

- Lo estarás- afirmó estando muy segura de lo que decía.

- No Kagome, no es así…

Ella se dio media vuelta, intentando escapar de aquel vergonzoso momento, con claras intenciones de huir; pero la mano firme de InuYasha tomó su brazo con fuerza, jalándola hacia el, reteniéndola al menos unos instantes más.

- ¡Eres un mentiroso, InuYasha¡Cómo pude creerte¡Cómo¿Cómo?- La abrazó, y ella hundió su rostro en el pecho del hanyou, ahogando también sus palabras; intentando disipar todo lo que sentía dentro de sí. InuYasha intentó besarla, pero ella forcejeó entre los fuertes brazos del muchacho, consiguiendo su libertad de alguna manera. El la miró anonadado. Ya no había nada que hacer.

- Yo… supe perfectamente desde el principio que reaccionarías así. Sé muy bien que es mi culpa, y sólo mía; pero te prometo, como alguna vez lo hice, estar contigo para siempre Kagome. Yo no te he dejado sola y no voy a hacerlo ahora ¿me entiendes? Pero Kikyou ahora necesita de mí… y a ella tampoco puedo fallarle, compréndeme Kagome, por favor…

- Lo único que comprendo, es que te irás InuYasha...

"_Y no encuentro las palabras para no hacerte llorar,  
__Te veo y me pongo triste, no lo puedo evitar;  
__Puesto que eres la persona más especial de mi vida,  
__Como alguna vez ella lo fue en la lejanía…" _

- Por favor Kagome¡entiéndeme!

- ¡Sí InuYasha¡Sí entiendo! Yo…- ella cortó de pronto sus palabras. Unas luces se vieron de pronto en el cielo. Las caza-almas de Kikyou aparecieron. Ambos se miraron, ambos comprendieron. Kagome, derrotada, se dio media vuelta para marcharse, justo cuando InuYasha le recordó:

- Mi promesa sigue en pie, Kagome. Estaremos juntos.

- Lo creo imposible InuYasha, lo creo imposible…

Ella comenzó a caminar, a trotar, y finalmente a correr; perdiéndose prontamente de la vista del hanyou. InuYasha dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, las cuales limpió rápidamente con el dorso de su mano; no podía mostrarse ahora vulnerable. Irremediablemente vio de nuevo hacia delante y aspiró profundamente el aroma de la muchacha, guardándoselo; queriéndolo conservar en su interior… Todo ahora parecía tan inverosímil, la amaba tanto y la estaba dejando ir; pero sabía que de alguna manera regresaría a su lado.

"_Y es que tu no entiendes, no comprendes  
__Lo que yo siento cuando te veo marchar  
__Te llevaste mi corazón, y sé que no vas a regresar…"_

InuYasha empezó a caminar, siguiendo a las luces que se esparcían por el cielo; pero aún así todas seguían una misma dirección.

- Siempre estaremos juntos… jamás nos perderemos Kagome…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó pronto al pozo. Lo miró profundamente. Tenía esperanzas de que InuYasha volviera por ella, diciéndole que quizá todo había sido una broma, o un mal sueño del que quería despertar.

Volvió su mirada, pero no había nadie ni nada.

Todo era oscuridad.

Finalmente la chica del futuro se giró y saltó dentro del pozo, atravesando el tiempo y regresando a su época. Una luz violeta inundó el interior del lugar, para después quedar todo como estaba; completamente oscuro.

Se había marchado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- InuYasha…

- Ya estoy aquí, Kikyou…

La antigua sacerdotisa se acercó lentamente al muchacho, hasta quedar en frente suyo. Le escrutó inquisitoriamente para después acariciar con una de sus manos, el rostro del hanyou.

- Es hora de irnos, InuYasha- le susurró mientras lo abrazaba, pasando sus brazos por la espalda del medio-demonio.

- Sí…- dijo él débilmente.

Una gran luz cegadora proveniente del suelo se dejó ver durante algunos momentos, para después desaparecer completamente. Ambos muchachos habían partido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió del pozo haciendo apoyo en unos peldaños algo mal hechos de madera que se encontraban por ahí. Unos estaban ya podridos por la humedad que ahí se podía percibir. Nadie le había dado mantenimiento desde hacía ya muchos años.

Sus pies tocaron tierra firme y miró hacia delante fijamente. Su casa se hallaba en penumbras por las altas horas de la noche.

Suspiró resignada sintiendo las ganas de llorar otra vez. Se acercó al árbol Sagrado y tocó con afecto la rugosa superficie, posando su mano en donde ella creía, se encontró alguna vez InuYasha y lo despertó de su sueño. Dejó que un par de lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas antes de seguir su camino a casa.

- Adiós InuYasha…

"_En la oscura noche de mi alma  
¿__Cuándo amanecerá?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la ventana mal cerrada se colaba el sol de la mañana. La luz calentaba el rostro de una jovencita y le incitaba a abrir sus ojos. Intentó en vano cubrirse con las sábanas claras para quizá poder dormir un poco más, aunque fueran sólo un par de minutos.

Entrecerró sus ojos con molestia y se irguió en la cama incapaz de dormir otra vez. Sus ojos se hallaban levemente hinchados y bajo ellos, un par de sombras que develaban la mala noche que había pasado.

Se levantó con pesadez de su lecho y se dirigió a abrir bien las cortinas. Admiró la belleza del cielo azul limpio y puro, y aspiró el aire fresco. Su rostro se relajó por unos instantes, y su mente divagó en antiguos recuerdos…

"_Kagome yo…- habló InuYasha con vergüenza, pensando en que había sido mala idea aquello y que era mejor echarse ahora para atrás._

_- ¿Qué sucede InuYasha?- preguntó con curiosidad al ver el ceño fruncido del ahora humano muchacho._

_- Es que yo… quería decirte que… ¡Agg, es muy difícil!_

_- ¿Qué es difícil?_

_- Pues, es que yo…_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Yo…te amo- lo murmuró tan bajito que nadie - ni siquiera el mismo- lo hubiese escuchado._

_- No te oigo, InuYasha…_

_- ¡Maldita sea¡Yo te amo!…" _

Quiso llorar otra vez, pero ya no tenía lágrimas. Quiso gritar que igualmente lo amaba, pero ya no tenía voz. Ya no tenía fuerzas…

- Porque todo para mí ha acabado- susurró amargamente.

"_¿Es verdad que el amor pasa y no vuelve?  
¿Y el dolor una vez llegado permanece?  
Y echa día a día, como los árboles…  
__¿Más hondas raíces en nuestro corazón?..."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado un par de días ya desde que regresara del Sengoku Jidai. Y aunque no le hubiera dicho nada a su mamá, la señora Higurashi deducía que algo no estaba bien con su hija. Ya no hablaba, ni mucho menos sonreía; la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba encerrada en su habitación; y aunque Kagome no se diese cuenta, su madre la escuchaba llorar con pesar. ¿Qué había sucedido?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día transcurrió lentamente, hasta llegar la hora de la cena. Su madre, mientras terminaba de picar las verduras, pensaba la manera de cómo acercarse a su hija sin lastimarla.

- ¡A cenar!- gritó entusiasta la madre de Kagome, mientras colocaba los platos sutilmente sobre la mesa.

- Huele delicioso- alabó el pequeño Souta, sentándose a la mesa. Minutos después entró el abuelo, imitando de igual manera al niño. La madre les sirvió gustosa, pero también esperaba la presencia de Kagome, quien no tardó en llegar.

- Buenas noches- saludó sin ánimos con las pupilas perdidas en cualquier dirección. Todo el mundo calló. Su madre la miró con tristeza, mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

- Kagome hija, ven…- la jaló su madre fuera de la cocina, hacia el vestíbulo.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá?- le preguntó intentando fingir una sonrisa, fallando lamentablemente.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que sucede Kagome?- su madre le tomó el rostro con ambas manos mientras le acariciaba tiernamente las mejillas.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso, mamá? No pasa nada, estoy bien.

- No Kagome. Sé muy bien que algo te sucede. Anda¿Por qué no me cuentas? Para eso estoy hija.

- ¡Que no me pasa nada, mamá!- gritó un tanto agresiva, zafándose del agarre de la mujer. La madre para entonces, la miró sorprendida.

- Hija…

- Lo siento mamá, yo no…- Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, no atreviéndose a mirar a la mujer en frente suyo. Comenzó a retroceder momentáneamente, intentando escapar. Tanteó hasta encontrar el picaporte y lo giró como pudo.

- ¡Hija, a dónde vas!

El golpe seco que dio la puerta al cerrar fue lo único que se escuchó en el lugar. La mujer no viendo alternativa, pensó que seguramente regresaría más tarde y que lo mejor era no seguirla. Entró con la vista baja a la cocina. El abuelo y Souta preguntaron por la muchacha, pero la madre no supo cómo responderles, simplemente atinó a decir que se había ido.

- Kagome…- murmuró su hermano tristemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió de su casa con desesperación. No quería haber actuado así con su mamá, pero no había podido hacerlo de otra manera. No tenía ganas de regresar a su casa, no por ahora. Quería estar lejos al menos un momento.

Corrió hasta donde sus piernas le dieron, llegando a un bellísimo parque. Aunque fuera de noche y muy pocas estrellas se pudieran apreciar, los enormes árboles de flores de sakuras parecían darle la bienvenida; con uno que otro pétalo rosado cayendo desde las alturas.

Con cansancio se acercó a una de las bancas del lugar. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y escondió su cara entre sus brazos apoyados en la banca. Sintió como pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre su cuerpo, y supo que una tormenta estaba próxima ya.

Y entonces, comenzó a llorar. Su cuerpo temblaba de los espasmos producidos por el llanto. Sintió sus ojos arder. Había llorado bastante ya y sabía que no iba a ganar nada con eso. Él se había ido con ella, Él la había preferido a ella, Él… la había dejado.

- Oh InuYasha…

La lluvia comenzó a caer con violencia, aumentando cada vez un poco más. No supo cómo sucedió, simplemente sintió como el agua dejó de caer encima suyo, y sorprendida alzó la vista de entre sus brazos; no obstante, aún no sabía que era o quien era el causante de aquello.

- Te prometí que estaríamos juntos por siempre, sin importar lo que pasara, Kagome…

Kagome abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y, con miedo a que fuera una alucinación, fue girando su cabeza hasta encontrar a la persona detrás suyo, cubriéndole con una sombrilla, para que no se mojara.

- ¿Inu… Yasha?

Y ahí estaba él. Con la apariencia completamente de un humano, portando un abrigo y sosteniendo una sombrilla; pero seguía conservando algunos de sus rasgos característicos; como el largo cabello negro y las orbes doradas que la miraban con dulzura.

"_Cuando mis ojos mires con reposo,  
__Haz que tu dulce rostro me sonría,  
__Y en mi interior, tu cándida alegría  
__Haga latir mi espíritu gozoso"_

El se acuclilló a su lado, pasando un mechón azabache tras la oreja de la muchacha. Ella se abalanzó incrédula a sus brazos, sintiendo de nuevo el calor de su cuerpo.

- ¡InuYasha!- gimió su nombre aún más fuerte, entre lágrimas que se ahogaban en su garganta y otras cuantas que mojaban el abrigo del muchacho.

- Ya no llores Kagome… - la separó unos cuantos centímetros de el, y le pasó su dedo pulgar por las mejillas. Ella sólo atinó a sonreírle, y a unir sus manos en un gesto amoroso. El tiempo no importaba, ni el lugar tampoco; su amor seguía tan vivo como el día en el que se conocieron o en ese mismo instante en el que se reencontraron. Él había vuelto a estar con ella, otra vez… Sin importar lo que hubiera sucedido en el pasado, sin ser el tiempo un obstáculo.

- Jamás nos perderemos, jamás…- susurró la muchacha mientras unía sus labios con los de él.

"_Nuestras manos se entrelazan,  
__Formando eslabón estrecho,  
__Se buscaban las pupilas,  
__Dándose callados besos,  
__Y las almas se veían  
__Y se amaban en silencio…"_

_**El poder del amor…**_

_FIN_

* * *

N/A: Gracias por darme la oportunidad de escribir ésta historia…  
De verdad me gustó mucho este OneShot que hice, porque principalmente habla del amor que se tenían y que sin importar nada volvieron a estar juntos...  
¡A quien esté leyendo esto gracias¡Ojalá haya sido de su agrado!

_Lizy-chan_

P.D: Dedicado a todas las personas que me apoyaron incondicionalmente en la realización de esta historia, gracias.


End file.
